1000 Away From Anything
by kit-lelouch ai
Summary: hi everyone i have adopted this stroy from Bizarrchitect and i will finish it and all so worry not! There's yaoi and all. On Hold for now sry
1. Chapter 1

**kitlelouch-ai:** hi everyone im kitlelouch-ai im taking ove this story i most liking add stuff that i think Bizarrchitect didnt add or wouldnt have put in so im be finishing it and im keeping her original work and things she wrote ok so just read and i'll put the naext chatper later. i mght change some of the thing in them or not depends

This is my SASUNARU fanfic.

Features teenager Naruto and vampire Sasuke

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH Kishimoto

I NEED A NEW HOBBY/LIFE

1000 Away From Anything

Prolog

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the edge of the roof of his building. His previous building and previous home. Looking at the bustling city life down below, he would sure miss it. He would miss the sound of sirens while he slept or how it never got dark during the night because of the bright lights. That would change for sure once the arrived at there new home.

They were moving to some small town Naruto wasn't even sure was on the map. Iruka told him that a small closed community would be safer and much better to live in then a city where someone died almost everyday of a shooting. They had to move, even if Naruto spent hours arguing that Iruka still worked in the city the should both remain here. Iruka countered by telling him that the first opportunity he gets, he would apply for a teaching job in the town of Reine.

"NARUTO!" Iruka was walking at a very surprising speed from the door that led back inside the high-rise. "Get off the ledge! You weren't going to jump were you? If that's the case then I'm going to…" He stopped talking and stared at the young boy in front of him with a disapproving glare.

"I wasn't going to jump so don't worry, I was just saying goodbye" he said sadly as he lifted his legs over the railing and stood up shakily. Sad eyes and a strained smile locked onto his face.

He turned once more to the chaotic city which seemed in every way as peaceful as it could be and in a faint tone…

"Goodbye"

The car ride seemed to take an eternity. All Naruto had to look out was farms on one side of the road, and a dark forest on the other. He decided to watch as the farms went by.

'57…58…'

He was extremely bored considering that he started to count how many cows they passed bye.

"Oh, now Naruto lighten up" Iruka said from the front seat, still keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead. "We should arrive there in a few hours" he continued.

"Oh joy" The young blond said sarcastically.

' Iruka told me three weeks ago we were going to move to some town up north. He said it was some distance away, he lied. It's probably 1000 miles from anything!'

Without another thought of the matter, he turned his head and went back to counting the cows.

With each cow he felt his eyelids get heavier and he quickly drifted to sleep. Hoping that maybe when he woke up that moving was all a dream.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he realized that he had fallen asleep, in a uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing way in the back seat of his caretaker's car.

"Oh! Iruka! I had the strangest dream, you where in it and you told me that we were moving in some gloomy house in a tiny town called Reine!" The short boy looked up and then his expression darkened.

"Crap" he said as he looked around noticing a large, gloomy manor and the dark uninviting forest that loomed behind it.

'You see, this is what always happens. When will I ever learn that luck just isn't on my side.'

Iruka watched as Naruto stumbled out of the car. Naruto shook himself of a bit and looked up at the menacing house.

"Yeesh! We're not really going to live here are we," he asked as his bright blue eyes gave the exterior a once over. Chipped black paint and one broken window. "It looks like its going to lean over and take a chunk out or me, like something out of a horror movie."

"Naruto, stop being immature and help me with the suitcases. The movers truck isn't going to be arriving for an hour or so." He then added in a faint voice "Probably got lost, I almost did the first time myself."

Naruto picked up both the suitcases that belonged to him and wheeled them towards the front entrance. His gaze once more traveled to the broken window and for a fraction of a second, two blood red eyes met his own. But before Naruto even blinked, they seemed to vanish into the darkness of his new home.

For the next hour or so, Naruto spent his time in the car. His eyes never moved from the broken window on the second floor.

I'll wait…

I'll wait forever…

Somebody let me go…

PROLOG END

I'm sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

They're LE CRAP!

I'm having trouble with the "scene change" dividers so I've tried to fix it so many times. So tell me what you think.


	2. 5 hours in hell

Pre-apology: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake I make.

Chapter 1 is here.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 1

5 Hours in HELL

Meet the neighbors

Iruka had left earlier to do some shopping and to get to know the town locals. Naruto had flat out refused the invitation to come along. Sure part of him wanted to stand guard over their stuff, but he really just wanted to stay and see if he could catch another glimpse of the red eyed figure.

"Maybe I was just imagining," he said out load to comfort himself.

It was getting late and Iruka had stopped by to take the moving truck back to the city. That gave Naruto five hours alone, in a dark empty house with god knows what lurking inside. So he positioned himself as close to the front door as possible, if anything from within the mansion went on the attack he'd just let his feet do the thinking. He sat with his back leaning on the wall beside the door. The blonde haired boy took out hi mp3 player and turned the volume up to a deafening level. If there really was something in this house, he sure as hell didn't want to here it.

Six or seven minutes passed and so did two heavy metal songs guaranteed to blow the ears off your cat. A very faint, quiet melody played, every so often it paused so nothing could be heard.

THUMP! THUMP!

The music started again. Then it paused.

THUMP! THUMP!

Naruto's heart started to race. He fumbled with his mp3 player trying despretly to change the song. When that failed, he promptly stood up and rushed through the door.

'I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here' He repeated over in his head as he paced around the front yard. The devil's house, how he affectionately called it, was motionless. Like all good, normal houses should be.

In the spur of the moment, Naruto said something. It wasn't that he said something so much as to what he said it too.

"Look at you, you stupid house"

He in return received no answer back because if he did, it would be down right creepy.

"Not gonna say anything back eh? You cowardly excuse for firewood!"

'Yeah, so I'm talking to a house. I'm just special that way.'

"That's not a very nice thing to say"

"Holy Sweet mother of shrimp!" Naruto jolted back and tripped over a large stick that lay on the ground. His head hit the hard ground.

Goodnight

"I think he's comin too." A guy, no older then himself Naruto noted, said in a laid back country manor.

Naruto's eyes groggily opened to see it was just a tad darker then before. Above him stood five others that looked around the same age as him. Three boys and two girls. One of the girls had blue eyes and long blonde hair up in a ponytail. The other had the strangest shade of bubble-gum pink hair that clashed with her emerald eyes. The guys were all taller than he was…

One had brown hair and two red triangles on each side of his face. A small, lightly coloured dog stood behind his leg, watching Naruto intently. One of the other two had his hair up in a ponytail, and wore a very lazy expression, while the last was a little overweight and munched on some chips.

"Hey sorry about that whole pretending to be a house deal, no hard feelings right?" Dogboy held out his hand. Naruto looked at said hand and then back to the owner.

"You were there all that time and you didn't even have the common courtesy to come out and say hello?"

"Er" Dogboy lowered his hand with an embarrassed blush across his face. "Well anyway… I'm Kiba and these guys are Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Couji."

'They look nice, might as well make friends'

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you"

The blond haired boy looked at each of them. Everyone looked interested, everyone except that lazy bum Shikamaru. Naruto focused his gaze on Shikamaru for a fraction of a second before the lazy boy said something.

"Did you know that talking to yourself is one of the first signs on insanity?"

Naruto was absolutely appalled. "I'm not insane! Besides, I was talking to the house not my- I'll just shut up now."

Everybody started to laugh.

It was around twenty or thirty minutes later that everybody had to leave because it was getting too late. That's around the same time that the fact that he would have to go back into the devil's house dawned on him. He looked back up at the broken window. They were there again, those cold red eyes glaring into the pit of his heart.

"Somebody, anybody, help." He managed to choke out.

Nobody's here

Some bodies here

Chapter 1 END

That was a pain to write, can't wait to get to the good stuff. hehehe


	3. I'm alone or am I

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!

You all make me so happy!

I still apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 2

I'm Alone

Or am I?

Naruto Uzumaki, a normal sixteen-year-old city boy, stared blankly at the ceiling above him. His face held no expression what so ever. The only thing his brain was trying to process was how on earth he climbed the stairs, hoisted himself in this particular bed and dozed off. He had absolutely no recollection of any of those events ever happening. The only other possibility was that someone carried him here. But that couldn't really be the case. If it was Kiba or one of his friends, they would have stayed or at least left a note. The same would go for Iruka, he wouldn't have left the blond boys side.

Well, Naruto didn't really want to think about the possibility that something carried him. So he got up here himself, that's what he decided the story would be.

He got up and let his eyes travel around the room. While traveling, his eyes widened.

'That window!'

It was dark outside. A light breeze entered the room from a hole in the bottom left corner of the window.

"I'm alone, all alone right"

At this point Naruto couldn't care less if there was a director and camera crew under the floorboards filming him in his crazy state; all he wanted was to feel safe. Talking was the only way that even a small fragment of that emotion could enter his mind in his current state.

"Talking to yourself again?"

The young blond turned right around. Once he saw who was talking to him, he wished that he never turned in the first place. He started to wish that Iruka was with him and that he never moved here in the first place.

The figure that stood in front of him bore not only a glare but also a very dangerous smirk.

"All the people who come around here are so interesting."

The man took two steps closer to Naruto. His footsteps seemed to make no noise.

As he got closer, Naruto's only reaction was to back away.

"You don't have to be afraid. It will only hurt for a second"

The man was getting dangerously close; Naruto could make out the details of his face. He was extremely pale, but made it up with his good looks. His eyes were crimson and his ebony hair stood out against his face. He was perfect in every way. Naruto mentally slapped himself for thinking that about another guy.

During his mental fight, he also forgot to notice that the figure was right beside him. If the man standing over him had a heart beat; Naruto could surely hear it. The thing was that this guy didn't have a heart beat.

He grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck gently but hard enough to not permit escape. The blond boy shook, it was either because he was scarred out of his wits or the fact that the man's body temperature was at a freeing point. The other of the only two in the room lowered a bit. His features weren't as sharp as Naruto first thought they were. He was a teenager just like himself, maybe a year or older.

The dark figure brought his head down so his eyes met Naruto's azure ones. Their noses would touch if one of the moved his head forward a bit.

"Now lets have a small taste"

It was only on whisper before the taller male crushed his lips in the other's. His tongue trailed Naruto's bottom lip in hopes that it would get the smaller male to open his mouth. When that didn't work, he added a bit of pressure on the other's neck. Naruto's brief gasp allowed the other passage into his mouth. That's when something strange and painful happened. He was bitten; the tall teen bit Naruto's bottom lip and was now sucking the large amount of blood that escaped it.

Naruto's eyes remained closed as tears fled them.

'It hurts. Please make it stop.'

It was like the black haired male read Naruto's mind. He pulled his mouth off Naruto's, with one final lick he let Naruto go.

The petit blonde fell to the floor as blood gushed from his lower lip. He looked once more to his attacker.

The ebony haired youth smiled as he licked his lips.

"By the way, my name is Sasuke Uchiha"

That's how your nightmare beganChapter 2 END

Wow, Sasuke's a little OOC.

Gushing blood out of my lower lip?

When I bite it, but not gushing.

Vampire biting you, that's just hot! EH?


	4. Breack It

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Did you notice that if you listen to music when you write, the genre of music matches on the style you write in?

I can 't really say I listened to music when I wrote this. Heheh.

Like always, please excuse my grammar and spelling.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 3

Break It

"Naruto!"

The lack of any kind of answer was enough to make Iruka panic. He quickly picked the boy up and ran down the stairs. He failed to notice a pair a blood red eyes, watching his every movement.

Naruto was rushed to the nearest medical place. That was the office of Tsunade, she was also in charge of the town like a mayor of some sort. Once she saw Naruto's condition, she quickly got to work.

There wasn't anything to really work on, Naruto's lower lip only had a small scare in it and stitching it wasn't required. This made Tsunade think. How can this little scratch make this boy bleed so much? The busty blonde woman decided that there was nothing more to do.

"Iruka, he's going to be fine. It wasn't that big of a wound." She smiled to the man sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"That's really good." He said as he lifted his head with a weak smile. "But I want to know how he could bleed so much from one little scratch?"

"I can't really say for sure, he'll probably come around by tomorrow morning," she added.

Break

Iruka drove home with a very unconscious Naruto in the back seat. He wasn't worried anymore as he listened to Naruto's faint breathing. His mind strayed from the young blond to what Tsunade had said.

"You moved into the abandoned Uchiha place, right?"

"Yes, that's the place. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's not really important, don't worry about it. But if I was you, I'd keep my eye on this kid."

It was indeed very cryptic on her behalf. Iruka decided to listen to her advice, even if it sounded more like a warning than advice.

Naruto reached up to his mouth slowly. Where that bastard had sunk his fangs in was scarred over. He got out of bed and slowly headed down the hallway, trying to find the nearest bathroom. Once he entered, he stared at himself in the mirror. A dark patch stood out on his lips. He ran his tounge over it and made a face. It was disgusting to touch. The blonde contemplated on weather or not he should just tear it off, but decided not too in the end. Bleeding was not on his list of priorities at the moment.

"Stupid bastard! Biting down on my lip like that!" he cursed under his breath.

"Well I thought you liked it, up until you realized how much blood you were loosing." Sasuke appeared behind Naruto in a flash.

His lanky arms encircled Naruto's waist as the smaller male was brought close enough to hear Sasuke's shallow breath.

"I wouldn't scream I was you, you don't want to wake up that man sleeping down the hallway."

Naruto drew a sharp breath as he felt one of Sasuke's arms skimmed up his body, resting on Naruto's chest.

"This guy is.."

SMASH!

Blood trickled down the left side of Naruto's face, as it stayed implanted into the mirror. Bits of glass fell on the floor and smashed into even smaller fragments. The blood formed a puddle as it dripped to the floor.

"Now, what were you going to say about me?"

Sasuke's voice was cold yet there was a small trace to amusement. He lowered his head and licked the side of Naruto's face.

"NARUTO!" Iruka banged at the locked door a few times. "Naruto! Are you okay in there? Open up!"

"Heheh, you know… you're pretty cute, maybe I'll keep you as a pet"

Naruto knew well enough that an answer wasn't required.

"I told you already, I just tripped and landed in the wrong place. Stop asking me what happened."

The bandages wrapped on the side of his face needed to be changed. Red blotches stained them.

"You have to be more careful, I wasn't home to hear the crash you could have died."

"Yeah, I know"

Nothing to say,

Nothing to do.

CHAPTER 3

END

NOTES:

Sasuke OOC

Blood + Abuse It's very late, this is the only time I can use the computer.

Sorry, these things just keep getting shorter and shorter despite people asking me to make them longer. The chapters will get longer, promise.

Reviews please.


	5. Nothing Interestig

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 4

Nothing Interesting

"I'm never going back there again" the blonde declared out load. He looked out the window of the small medical center towards the direction he thought the house was. He had been checked in earlier the other day when Iruka rushed him he after tearing down the floor to find Naruto, alone, soaked in a puddle of his own blood.

The key term here was "Alone".

Naruto knew for sure that his attacker didn't leave the room for a second, yet Iruka specifically told Tsunade that Naruto was alone.

This bothered Naruto to no extent. Did Iruka lie? Or maybe he really didn't see Sasuke. If that was the case, then what was Sasuke exactly?

Naruto thought back to the accident and looked down with his only visible eye. One of the nurses was probably going to come around and change his bandages soon. Blood started to seep through, and he felt uncomfortable.

The azure eyed youth tried to sit up properly only to wince in pain as his face trailed across his pillow. Blood stained that area of the bed in big proportions. Naruto was disgusted but he had to endure looking at the crimson liquid.

'The colour reminds me of his eyes…'

He thought to himself.

Before he could recall anything else about the Uchiha, there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun! I'm coming in to change your bandages!"

Shizune, a kind young woman that worked with Tsunade stepped through the door. Naruto welcomed the fresh bandages in her arms.

"How did you sleep?" Her voice cheerfully asked.

"It was horrible, My head hurts so much."

The young nurse walked over to Naruto and started to unravel his bandages.

"Well you probably wouldn't feel this way if you hadn't gone and smashed your head in that mirror." She sounded very cheerful but understanding. Naruto knew that she wasn't making fun of him, or anything like that. "It took almost a half hour to remove those shards, your lucky that they weren't small and the wound wasn't very deep."

"Tsunade-san told me that too…" he said slowly.

"Well did she also tell you that nothing penetrated your eyes and that you'll only get a scare that will eventually fade?"

That was one of the best things Naruto had heard that whole week. His mood lightened immediately and he looked up at Shizune with a wide grin even though he regretted it later on because his face still hurt. Naruto was very glad that the wound would heal up, he was even more that he would still be able to see.

A dark figure sat upon a high branch in a tall tree, his eyes focused on the window where a blonde boy lay in his bed asleep.

Sasuke Uchiha held no expression but there was a definite coldness in his eyes.

"So, this just means I didn't hurt hard enough." His voice had a faint angry tone. "That just means I have to try harder once you return."

A menacing smirk made it's way to Sasuke's lips.

It's been three days since Naruto was allowed home. Iruka was absent from work all those days so he could watch over, and make sure nothing happened to Naruto again. It did seem like the boy was attracting a lot of bad luck when it came to his own well being.

"Okay Naruto, I'm leaving." He said cheerfully as he walked towards the door.

Naruto shook his head, signaling that he understood.

He quickly added on "Don't get into anymore trouble."

Naruto turned to him and smiled.

'Be safe.'

AN: Nothing interesting really happens here…

Thanks for the reviews

I swear the chapters are getting shorter.


	6. The Starting

It's good to be back.

I would've written this yesterday if I didn't have to go to the park, the mosquitoes decided to try and eat me and I won a blender.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Excuse my spelling and grammar.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 5

The Starting

A dark shadow loomed in the corner of the kitchen. It's red eyes intently looking at the young blond who was rummaging thru the fridge.

Sasuke wasn't even trying to hide himself. He stood right out from the faded white walls, even if he was covered in the shadow of the cupboard.

He never really liked this part of the house; it was much too cheerful. He wouldn't admit it, but this room was welcoming. It reminded him of when he and his mother would sit down occasionally and just talk. He didn't care about topics, just sitting and talking was what he liked. When he was young, he would listen all the time to what his parents or his brother would talk about downstairs. One of his pastimes was sneaking around…

'If I didn't over hear that one day, then maybe…'

The tall male shook his head a bit; he didn't want to think about it. Especially if there was someone in the same room watching him closely from the corner of their eye.

"What, are you too scarred to look at me directly?" He smirked knowingly.

"…"

Naruto faced the opposite wall, he slowly lowered his head and clenched his hands into tight fists. This lowly bastard wasn't going to get to him. He wasn't going to end up in the emergency room again. That was the exact reason that he chose to ignore the Uchiha. Though deep down he was truly fearful of the handsome male.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away I hope you understand that." The tall Uchiha lifted himself off the wall and stood up straight. He looked even taller than he did before. His ebony coloured hair framed around his porcelain pale face, the contrast was unnaturally appealing. His red eyes focused on Naruto's small back.

In return to Sasuke's statement, Naruto shook his head violently.

'Don't let him get to me. Just don't listen, block it all out.'

The small blonde repeated over and over again in his mind.

"Don't let me get to you?" Sasuke repeated outloud with a small tone of amusement.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. He turned right around and faced the Uchiha; the trace of fear seemed to just vanish. In its place there was shock and nervousness. He looked like he was about to throw up. His shaking impaired his speech, he sounded like he was stuttering when he tried to talk.

"Y-you can re-ead m-m-my mind?" Tears slowly trickled down his face. He really wished that he accidentally said the phrase outloud. He knew that wasn't the case

"Well," the other smirked "what do you think?"

Naruto Uzumaki's world came crashing. Not only did this guy give him physical wounds but also he invaded his mind, his deepest thoughts.

'Then he knows…'

Sasuke didn't even have the opportunity to react to Naruto's mental statement. The blond had already rushed in a panic upstairs. He heard the door to the washroom slam shut. The lock clicked into place.

'Not getting into there anytime soon…'Sasuke thought as he slowly made his way through the kitchen. He made sure to turn off the light and then headed steadily up the old, creaking wooden stairs.

It must have been an hour since the young teenager locked himself in the upstairs washroom. Sasuke was sure that the blonde wasn't dead. It didn't take a mind reader to know that.

At first Naruto was in a fit of sobbing, he sat on the floor with his back pressed to the door and just let all the tears flow. It died down by now into whimpering but he was still crying.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke sat with his back also pressed firmly against the door. His face held no emotion and he would occasionally close his eyes. Even through the thick wooden door, he could still hear the crying and whimpering. Along with that, the beating of Naruto's heart could be heard. That was the sound that he was most focused on.

Listening to this human's frail heartbeat. His once was the same, but years of solitude made it hollow.

The beating was agitated at first then it gradually got slower. Another thing he remembered, his heart doesn't do that anymore. It was the same all the time.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Naruto's crying stop. The lock to the door clicked signifying that it was unlocked. Sasuke expected the door to open, but it stayed firmly closed.

For one minute.

Five minutes.

Ten.

He got up and tilted the knob gently.

Naruto Uzumaki lay sprawled on the cold washroom floor asleep. His golden hair covered his eyes. Sasuke leaned down and brushed a few strands away reveling his closed, red-rimmed eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is but…" he whispered quietly into the sleeping teen's ear.

His mouth quickly traveled to the others and their lips locked.

"Mmmm…"

CHAPTER 5

END

Naruto has something he doesn't want to share.

Thank you for reading. I haven't been on the computer long enough to write another chapter in almost three weeks. Heck, I haven't been on the computer at all in two of those weeks.

This chapter is a little longer than the last, hopefully they keep getting longer because I've had a lot of time to think about upcoming events. It was pretty hard to make some of the chapters, I wrote this one on pieces of lined paper. It looked so long. But when I put on the computer, it was so short.

Oh, and don't worry. There will be a story line later on.

Review Please!


	7. Plants

Wow! I haven't updated in a long time. I'm just so preoccupied.

Thank you my reviewers!

Enjoy Chapter 6.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 6

Plants

Naruto was shocked. He just stared at the door as it swung aimlessly until it came to a slow stop. He tried to get all his feelings into order as he gradually stood up. He brought his hands to his face and cupped them around his face.

'What just happened?'

"Mmmm…"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt something on his lips. At first, it was all blurry and everything was alien looking to him. The more in focus the outside world became, the wider Naruto's blue eyes went. He had out two red eyes just above his and to his unfortunate realization he knew what was on his lips.

The young blonde wanted to cry out in fear but he found himself unable to do anything.

'Stop! Stop!' he repeated mentally.

"Fine."

Sasuke's lips left Naruto's and his red eyes hardened. Naruto looked up at him with fearful something resembling a great lose. A good loss. Sasuke could tell, to his disdain, that the other male was genuinely relived to have him off. This, Sasuke admitted, pissed him off.

He stomped out of the room like some little kid that was denied a brand new toy.

The tall male looked back only once. His eyes dangerously lingered on Naruto's innocent blue ones.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the abandoned library on the far side of the mansion. His eyes fixated on some random wall. It seemed like he was staring at nothing, but he could just feel heart beat of the boy steadying. His eyes narrowed and he let his gaze travel around the room.

"This place is definitely going to change in the next few weeks" he commented to himself.

Gone were the days of lonely solitude and darkness. Now for the most part he was stuck with a kid that was dead scarred of him (with good reason) and some stupid man who chose to believe that he (Sasuke) was the light playing tricks on his eyes.

So in other words, this was going to be fun.

'Stop! Stop!'

"I shouldn't have" a malicious smirk played across his features.

He stood up and walked over to one of the elderly bookcases. He reached to one of the old books and opened it carefully not wanting it to fall to pieces in his hands. Things got old very fast to him, it seemed like only yesterday that his father had come home with this book. It's once perfect binding was deteriorating and there was a yellow stained effect to the edges of the pages. He brought the book back to his seat and flipped to the middle where an old flower was kept as a bookmark. He pulled it out gently.

'Where did this come from?' He asked himself silently.

He didn't remember putting it in there. It must have been decades since he last picked the book up and he definitely wouldn't put a flower in there for a bookmark.

Naruto walked outside into the bright sunlight. He didn't know it was so beautiful out, if he did, he definitely wouldn't have stayed in that stuffy mansion with that god damned Uchiha. He thought this was a good time as any to walk around and explore the town.

It was quaint and small. It seemed like it was the perfect example of one of those towns in those soap operas on TV that had small towns in which everyone was friendly. He went into a few shops and everyone was kind and joyful. The blonde was relieved that nobody chose to talk about the devil house. If they so much even mentioned it, he probably couldn't control himself and bomb them with questions. The closest anyone came to saying anything about the house was: "You're that kid who moved into that house on the hill, right?"

He would answer with a cheerful "yes" and then the topic of the house would drop. That was also completely fine with him because a part of him really didn't want to know.

He rounded the corner and came up to a flower shop decorated in the front window with an assortment of flowers of different kinds.

'It's worth a look.'

He entered the shop and a small bell rang from just above.

"Welcome to- Naruto!"

Ino Yamanaka revealed herself from behind the counter and ran up happily to Naruto.

"Oh! Ino, you work here?" He asked the cheerful blond girl.

"Yeah, my parents own the shop and so I work here sometimes just to help them out."

Ino's last name must be Yamanaka. She hadn't told him the first time they met. This was The Yamanaka Flower Shop. He took a good look around the small shop. Flowers adorned the walls in beautiful designs. In the corner of the shop, right beside the entrance was the front counter. Behind it, there was a whole shelf with things to take care of gardens to the seeds to plant your own flowers.

"So, Naruto how is it in living in that big, lonely house?" She asked. She shouldn't have because she practically already answered her own question.

"Umm… Lonely." He didn't really know what to say to her. He wasn't about tell her about Sasuke-vampire.

"Hey…Ino, do you know who lived in the house before I moved in?" That was a pressing matter in the back of Naruto's mind that just chose this time to formulate itself into words.

"Umm…" Ino shifted and Naruto noticed her eyes drop to the floor. "To tell you the truth, I don't know" she used a restricted voice much Naruto's disappointment. "But it was abandoned before you and your caretaker moved in."

Naruto had hoped for a more enlightening answer than the one he received. Was it really abandoned, then why is Sasuke there. Hadn't anyone noticed him in the past years? Naruto pondered this until he reached the porch of the old mansion. He took time to really get a good look at the front yard. It was like a jungle. The back would probably be worse. His mood soured, Iruka was probably going to make him mow the lawn.

Naruto bent down and grabbed one of the wild growing weeds. He pulled. "OW!" The weed had little thorns and they just scratched Naruto's palm.

He cursed as he looked at his bloody hand.

Naruto let the tap water run over his hand. The scratched stung and were a raw red colour.

'Ow! Stupid weeds. Stupid house. Stupid Iruka for making us move. Stupid Sasuke. STUPID! STUPID!'

"What the fuck did I do?"

Naruto backed up into something hard. He momentarily stopped all actions as he felt Sasuke's chest raise shallowly. Sasuke saw this as the perfect opportunity to restrict most of the smaller male's movement. He pinned one of Naruto's arms to the boy's body and took the scarred hand into his own.

"What are you doing bastard?!"

Sasuke merely brought Naruto's hand to his mouth. He licked over the scratches and then licked his lips.

BRREAAKK

"Naruto! I'm home!"

Iruka got no answer.

"Naruto!"

CHAPTER 6

END

It's the longest chapter I've written and they will get longer with summer coming. Three more days of school left! If you have any questions about the fic just ask. The first cursing in this story is in this chapter. Remember, its rated M for a reason.

CoughsexCough

Review please.


	8. Blood and Departure

This is chapter 7.

Thank you, my reviewers.

The first sign of a plot.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 7

Blood and Departure

"Naruto!" Iruka franticly ran up the stairs. A part of him hoped that he was lying down somewhere with a shallow wound. It would be better if that happened than the blonde being kidnapped. The man knew that if Naruto left to explore the town, he would have left some kind of note just incase Iruka came home early.

He ran up the creaky, decaying stairs. With each fast-paced step, it felt as though the floor would collapse under him.

"Naruto!" He called out once more.

He walked down the hallway towards his the Naruto's room and than to his own. The house was big; it would take him hours by himself to search the whole perimeter.

'Maybe Naruto got lost exploring the house.' He really hoped that was the case.

Iruka's world seemed to freeze up when he heard a sound. It came from the left, the washroom.

He grabbed the knob and slammed the door open.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" The blonde said as he washed his hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey, I'm sorry you were worried about me." Naruto gave Iruka a pout.

"Sorry? What do you mean sorry? I was worried sick. You should have answered me." Iruka paced around and stopped right in front of Naruto. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the teen. He then noticed something he hadn't before.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as he crouched down to get a better look at the bandaged hand. Small spots of blood were seeping through the cloth.

"Oh, when I went outside I tried to pull out a weed and… it was pretty sharp." Naruto flashed one of his famous grins.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"

The night was strangely chilly for the end of July. The moon was full and gave the sky an eerie tinted colour. There was a mix of sounds. Two of the loudest were the wind's melancholic moan through the trees and the sound of hinges moving back and forth, the outer gates of the house were left open. They moved in rhythm with the wind, crashing together every now and then.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling angrily.

'That stupid gate…'

He got up out of bed and tiptoed to the door. It creaked as he opened it enough for him to make it to the hallway. He had to be very quiet; he didn't want to wake Iruka up. He carefully went down the stairs and opened the front door.

"God damn gate, stupid house, no sleep…"Naruto mumbled.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Sasuke?"

Two arms wrapped themselves around his body.

"N-no, let go." Naruto struggled against the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke turned the younger boy towards him. He then grabbed Naruto's injured hand and brought it to his chest. He placed it right above his heart. Naruto looked at Sasuke's chest. He felt the beats vibrate, but they were hallow. Each beat was missing the life humans had. The blond set his azure eyes on the others. He looked surprised.

"I thought your eyes were red?"

Sasuke, instead of answering, leaned down and kissed Naruto.

The kiss was hard and demanding. Sasuke pulled away.

"I'll be gone for a little while."

He turned towards the house and then back to Naruto, his face held no emotion until a smirk played across his features.

'Remember not to let anyone else have you dobe…'"What are you doing bastard?!"Sasuke merely brought Naruto's hand to his mouth. He licked over the scratches and then licked his lips.

He licked off the blood that steadily escaped the multiple small scratches. Naruto shivered with each contact. Two deep red eyes that matched his blood focused on him. The blond felt entranced by the other's eyes. They looked almost sad, but not to the point of tears. A sharp pain snapped him back to reality. Sasuke had bitten hard into Naruto's palm.

"Stop."

It was a mere whisper that was meant to be a scream.

"NARUTO!"

'Iruka's coming.' His eyes weakly looked towards the washroom door.

"S-stop I-Iruka's coming" he managed.

Sasuke did not move, mouth firmly on Naruto's palm.

"Bastard! Stop!" Naruto felt his eyes water. "Stop! Sasuke!"

To his amazement, the Uchiha backed off with a dazed expression on his face. He stood there for a while, then disappeared.

"Naruto!"

The teen in question used the remaining time he knew he had to regain his composure.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto called out. Two onyx eyes looked back at him.

"What is it, dobe?"

"I just wanted to ask you when you were going to come back." Naruto said in a small voice.

Sasuke just shrugged and then he wore a playful smile. "I didn't know you were so concerned about me, Naru-chan."

Naruto flushed and looked down. Embarrassment crossed his face.

"Wow, it sure is lonely here without teme around" Naruto said aloud, he didn't care because he knew that he was alone and no one could hear him. He had made sure the older male wasn't in the house. He stayed up all night, well maybe not and Sasuke could get through another way. So all in all young Naruto wasn't sure about anything. He would just have to trust that Sasuke wasn't lying.

"I just wanted to ask you when you were going to come back."

Naruto was mentally scolding himself.

'Why'd I say that!?'

Remembering the way he said it reminded him of one of those young women who wait for their husbands to return from war.

Deep in his mind he knew why.

'You like him.'

Naruto turned a bright pink.

"No way."

"Welcome back Sasuke."

A snake like voice greeted him. Sasuke walked up to the figure that spoke. It was a man with long black hair and a deathly pale face. He had a bemused look to him.

"Orochimaru." That was the only greeting the young Uchiha had given to the snake-man.

"SASUKE!"

A girl that looked the same age as him ran up and attached herself to his arm. She looked up over her glasses and said, in a seductive voice.

"I've missed you MY Sasuke."

CHAPTER 7

END

IMPORTANT NOTES!

a) Kyuubi will eventually make an appearance in this fic. I don't know what he will do but he will be in this fic. Oh yeah, he's a he (guy). But I will say one thing for certain; KYUUBI IS NOT THE VOICE IN NARUTO'S HEAD!

That's called a conscience.

b) The newer characters, AKA Team Snake (Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo) will be here and so will Akatsuki.

c) This is SASUNARU, that won't change, but there will be other pairings. Small insignificant stuff.

Thank you for reading.

Review.


	9. Their Thoughts

Thanks for your reviews!

Remember that your reviews help me get of my ass in the morning to write another chapter.

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 8

Their Thoughts

"Your Sasuke? Since when has he been your Sasuke?" Suigetsu sauntered towards the two. He had a mischievous expression until Karin responded.

"Sasuke's always been mine and I'll always be his." She replied, batting her long eyelashes. "Are you jealous?" She asked. She looked over to Suigetsu and smirked a girly smirk.

"Of Sasuke, no way, never. Of you, that's more likely but that's still a no."

Sasuke pulled his arm away from her death grasp. He looked around the room and perceived another figure standing behind Suigetsu. He nodded towards the tall male and received a nod in return. It had bee at least one year since he'd seen the three of them, Orochimaru came and "visited" a few months ago. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, with Sasuke, they were Orochimaru's most prized possessions.

That's why they would rebel. He wasn't sure about the tall silent boy or the loud girl, but he knew that Suigetsu was all for the idea.

He'd have to work on it after he dealt with the snake-bastard one last time.

"So then, Sasuke what brings you here?"

Breakfast that morning was at the star, uneventful. Iruka had dropped by some fast food place the night before and ordered take-out. This morning they were having leftover take-out, doesn't that sound appetizing? They sat silently eating, neither one dared to look up at the other. Naruto had the strangest feeling that Iruka suspected something. Like he knew one of Naruto's deepest secrets. It didn't make Naruto feel any better when he noticed that Iruka had a slight obsession with his bandaged hand. Finally one of them decided that the silence was too much and a conversation was in order.

"Did anything take place while I was gone yesterday?" Iruka asked in a cool voice.

"No." Naruto answered sharply and hastily. He looked up Iruka and then back down at his food when he noticed the other's eyes intent on him. He lowered his wounded hand so it was out of the man's vision.

"If there is anything you want to ever talk about, anything at all I'm…" Iruka looked at Naruto as if he was expecting something.

"There's nothing." The blue eyed teen averted his gaze.

Iruka stood up and picked up his plate. He looked down towards Naruto. "If you meet anyone you think I should meet too… Feel free to bring your friends." He said with a cheerful smile. He was just about to enter the kitchen when he uttered "or your secret lover."

Naruto practically exploded. "HE'S NOT MY LOVER!"

His eyes widened. 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'

He got up briskly, tipping his chair over and sprinted up the stairs. When he reached his room he slammed his head down into his pillow. Most people would think he was cry, he wasn't. Naruto had turned an odd red colour. His eyes started to water, but definitely not hard enough to be considered crying.

"Pfft…"

'That bastard? My lover? That's too funny'Downstairs, Iruka quietly cleared the table.

He thought over the predicament for a goo minute before he picked up the neglected chair and head upstairs to consult with Naruto. It was so quiet that he finally noticed the eerie creaking noises the stairs made when there was pressure on them. The house was old, which is why he got it at such a good price. They also told him that the house was haunted. He doubted it at first, but during the night there were some weird things going on.

Iruka shuddered.

Knock…

Knock…

"Naruto, I'm coming in."

He pushed open the door to see the blonde laying face down on his bed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I pushed it okay, and I understand that." He sat at the edge of the bed and looked around at the relatively clean room. He noticed that the only things he unpacked were some clothes. That made Iruka wonder. What did Naruto do while he was home alone? He pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"I mean, I did see you two kissing last night and if you like him-" Iruka was cut off.

"I don't like him…" Naruto's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"If you don't like him, why would you kiss him?" Iruka's voice had become unsympathetic.

A silence came over them. It remained for what seemed like ages and neither moved until Iruka announced that it was time for him to go to work.

Naruto waited until he heard the car door shut before he dared to lift his head off the pillow.

"I don't like him." He said one last time before getting up and heading downstairs. He also decided that this was the perfect time to explore seeing as he was sure that he was alone. No Iruka to yell at him and no chance of Sasuke coming after him. He walked down a long hallway that was connected to the dining room.

Naruto walked around the downstairs study. It was a room that was tied to the library. He concluded that whoever last lived here was rich. He also thought about how Iruka could ever afford this house, they weren't poor but this place must have cost quite a lot. He spotted a large painting at the very back of the study above a Victorian aged fireplace. There were four people in the painting. He recognized the shortest as Sasuke. The painting's Sasuke was younger than the Sasuke Naruto knew. He had a sour expression and seemed to be glaring back at whomever looked at the painting. A tall man with a straight older face and a strong jaw was standing beside him, his hand was placed on a pretty women's shoulder as she sat down in a chair in the front. She had a kind smile.

'Sasuke's parents…' Naruto looked at both of then once more before going to the last figure on the canvas.

He was taller than Sasuke, almost as tall as Sasuke's father. Where his face had once been painted there was a burn in the canvas. Behind him there was a small vase with flowers. Naruto didn't think much of it and went on his way.

Everything in the room was put into place. Nothing was laid estrange and everything was dusty.

'Sasuke doesn't come around here often I guess.' He thought as he looked around.

Iruka was pissed to the extreme. He glared at the road ahead of him with hard eyes.

'Doesn't like him? Doesn't like him?' he repeated over in his mind.

The older man didn't understand it. Why in the world would you kiss someone if you didn't like them? He gripped the steering wheel a bit harder in his hands and pondered it for a minute's time. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"SEXUAL ABUSE!"

Iruka swerved the car in a perfect "U" turn. He was sure lucky that this road wasn't well traveled. If it were any other circumstances, he would laugh at his hasty maneuver and call himself one of the greatest drivers in the world. Then he would cry because if this were a crowded highway he would be dead. He gripped the steering wheel with all his might and floored the acceleration.

"Naruto won't get raped! Not while I'm still alive!"

He was making perfect time when he spotted an imposing site up the road. A car blocked both lanes, outside stood a man with white hair an orange book in his hand. The bottom half of his face was covered as well as one of his eyes.

Iruka stepped on the breaks and came to a yielding stop in front of the other man.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Iruka said as he came out of his car. A vein about to pop.

"Standing and reading a book" the stranger didn't even look up and that just made Iruka angrier.

"Listen here Cyclops! Naruto's about to get raped and I have to save him! So can you please get THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY?!"

"Who's Naruto?"

"Sasuke's lover!" To say that Karin was angry was an understatement. She was undoubtedly furious. She really didn't know who this Naruto person really was but he was going down! The nerve of even calling Sasuke gay, couldn't they see that the brooding Uchiha was in love with her? Her face was partially glazed over with the shock of when she first heard Orochimaru first say it.

"Looks like our Sasuke has a little lover."

It made her seethe with anger.

Meanwhile, the three boys of the group were sitting down, they were also discussing the news.

"You have a lover?" Jugo looked a bit unnerved. He usually didn't get involved in the business of others but he figured that this was an important matter.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Don't worry Jugo, vampires and humans don't mix that way. I bet Orochimaru meant to say chew-toy"

Sasuke still remained silent.

Jugo also was silent.

Suigetsu grinned.

Karin spazzed.

"SASUKE! Say it isn't true!" Karin pleaded. "You can't have a human for a lover. You know you're just going to end up killing…" Karin's sentence died down. Her eyes met Sasuke's and she was suddenly afraid,

"Don't you think I already know the risks when dealing with humans?" His voice was cold and coated with anger.

Sasuke glared.

Jugo watched in fear.

Suigetsu lost his grin.

Karin shook,

"Naruto Uzumaki? My little brother's lover?"

Chapter 8

End

IMPORTANT!

AN:Yes! Finally another chapter finished. You know I actually like Karin and I'm not going to make her into the bitch that tries to steal Sasuke. Even though she acts like this now…

Jugo's name has also been changed from Juugo to Jugo just because I read it on wiki…

Anyway, something's been bothering me. Have I used to many scene dividers?

We got some small (by small I mean that they are described and/or have some sort of dialogue) introductions to some of the upcoming characters, four to be exact. You should know… two of them only appear in flashbacks.

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	10. All Good Things

I'M NOT DEAD

I'M NOT DEAD

I'M NOT DEAD

Well you see I have a good explanation!

I'm not doing very well in school, my English teacher says my writing is crap, I practically had a heart attack during math (seriously), I also practically broke my ankle (it was just a major sprain, but I still couldn't walk)

So all those times when I was like "Maybe I'll do some writing…"

I made it halfway to the computer and was just like, "Naw!"

Well, so I'm finally done chapter 9. I'm sorry for the delay.

ENJOY

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 9

All Good Things…

"Naruto is my- will you just move?" Iruka looked at the white-haired man with an intense glare. A glare that rivaled some of the scariest glares out there. Kakashi should have been shaking or at least have taken notice that he was on the receiving end of a glare of such immense caliber. Instead, he looked back down to his book with a perverted glint in his eye. Iruka thought to himself.

'This was going to be a long day.'

His trip to the other world hadn't been long, Sasuke was glad. One more minute around Karin or Suigetsu would surely be the end of him. Especially when they were both going on about Naruto. Karin had not dropped the topic even with Sasuke's warning glares; Suigetsu was subtler about it. He wasn't as stupid as he acted. Finally, Jugo opted to drop the topic completely, remaining quiet for the rest of the time Sasuke was present.

He stood silently, deep in thought for another few minutes before deciding he should look for Naruto. The house was quiet; quiet was something he was used to. He knew for sure that Naruto was still in the house, he could feel the steady heartbeats and the blood flowing through his delicate veins.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's blue eyes almost glowed with relief. Almost. Part of him was glad that it was Sasuke and not Iruka, he didn't like getting interrogated. But now that Sasuke was back he would have to explain the situation and he was certain that the vampire that stood before him wasn't going to just kneel over and listen.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and crushed his lip's down on the blonde's. With his eye's glazed over, Naruto gently opened his mouth to allow entrance to Sasuke's demanding tongue. There was something about Sasuke at this moment and time that he couldn't deny, like he was going to deny the older boy in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke seemed to need him so much at this very moment, or was it that Naruto needed Sasuke?

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" They pulled away and both pairs of eyes landed on the middle aged man standing in the doorway. Naruto looked to him, then to his white haired companion.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka!"

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke."

All good things must come to an end.

Or at least that was what Naruto was thinking right about now. Due to the fact that Iruka walked in on him and Sasuke, the "good thing" was about to crash and go up in flames. It was doomed, and three out of four people knew that.

That's right, there are four people in the room.

'Who is that guy,' Naruto pondered as he gazed towards Iruka's companion. 'He knows Sasuke…'

The man in question sat idly on the leather sofa, beside Sasuke. He looked a bit sleepy, but you could hardly tell while he wore that mask. At the moment, he was entranced by an orange book and occasionally glanced to his right at the Uchiha.

Naruto looked between the two. Sasuke had his head turned to the direction of the window. It was getting dark out and small raindrops could be heard falling against the window. It was bleak outside; not weather you would want to be out in, especially alone.

Kakashi on the other hand, looked straight at Naruto when he felt the teens gaze. His visible eye dimmed a bit. Naruto took this a sign to quickly look away. It felt awkward, in a bad way.

Iruka was in the other room, on the phone. He called a towing company to go tow Kakashi's car back into town.

As the phone rang, you could hear Iruka under his breath. Something about a lazy bastard that wouldn't use the phone himself. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to yell. All that pent up rage isn't good for you, and Iruka knew first hand how to deal with it.

First, he would give that damn Kakashi a piece of his mind. Then he would yell at Naruto and creepy guy that were all over Naruto.

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs. She paced around the room stomping as Suigetsu and Jugo gave her uninterested looks. She stomped a bit more before turning to them.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM! I'M GOING TO SEE HIM! SASUKE'S LITTLE BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

She ran out the door, straight down the hallway. All the way down, she screamed curses and profanities.

"Suigetsu," Jugo looked up, a worried expression crossed his face as he added, "Shouldn't we do something about this?"

"Maybe later," Suigetsu paused. "Later."

Thank you for reading, Your feedback is important to me.

… Even though it's all mostly "UPDATE!"

Seriosly, if you find anything that I should fix…Feel free to tell me. I'm not going to bite your heads off.

Though, I'm sure some of you want to bite my head off.

ANOTHER THING! Lets see how many people read the authors note. If you review, put the sentence:

I Eat Babies.

I'm sure that nobody will put that…. But you'll be the ones suffering.

HAHAHAHAHA! Ha! Ha!

So, Until Next time avid readers of Boys loving boys. I shall say goodbye and check the story from now on… I want to finish it eventually!

Goodbye! Keep reading because the youth of today are becoming illiterate slobs:D

Just a warning...

XD


	11. Spy

1000 Away From Anything

CHAPTER 10

Spy

Wow to the people who wrote I eat babies….

Wasn't expecting that much. But it's a good thing to know that the fic is being read all the way through.

In the next chapter I might incorporate actual M rated material…

You know, seeing as it's an M rated story, but all it has is a few swear words and kisses.

I can tell, you guys saw M and thought "SMEX!"

Or some might have thought "Mmmm Marmalade"

All those who thought of food, for shame. All those who thought of M rated situations, don't worry, it's coming.

Amongst the tall trees in the old forest, stood a recently built mansion. It was a great sight for any traveler that just managed to pass by. A majestic mansion that faced east and quietly awaited people who would one day inhabit it.

He had built it for his wife, a solemn token of his love for her. He had hoped that she would love it, and she did. With all her heart, she had spent a whole year before the initial move in redecorating and arranging their possessions. She was happy, her husband was happy, and her sons were seemingly happy.

Seemingly, one of her sons had slowly started to break apart their bonds as a family. No one had any suspicions that it would have ended in such a gruesome way.

She became distraught when it happened; he took the life of his parents with no remorse.

Those where the times when 'Uchiha' was a well known name. These days, that name remains only a small fact in history books…

Or a legend amongst the people who fear what lies beyond.

Karin looked at the scene being played out in front of her with anger seeping. She looked at Naruto, he didn't appear like anything special. She was certain that Sasuke had made a choice that could initially sabotage any chance she had with him. But know she knew that she was wrong. She wanted to laugh at herself, thinking Sasuke was homosexual in the first place, what a joke.

She walked a bit closer to see inside a little better. Leaves rustled as she brushes against them. A few twigs also snapped and got trapped in her hair and stuck to her clothing.

"Shit!" She whispered harshly as she noticed a hole in her shirt.

"What the hell!" Karin's head snapped up, had she been found?

No, it was only that man with the scar on his nose yelling at the blonde. He seemed extremely discontent.

'Don't you worry, Sasuke won't end up with that loser. You don't have to worry because the guy doesn't have a chance.'

She peered in carefully. To her surprise, Naruto and his guardian were not the only ones present. Sasuke was there to. That shocked her a bit. This means that Sasuke had his presence known to not only one, but to people. Beside him sat another face. A familiar face she knew, but she just could not name.

"Spying isn't very nice."

Karin yelped.

All heads from inside the house turned to look out the window, but all that could be seen was the thick dark forest.

"It was probably some wild animal." Iruka looked back towards the three. He had pretty much finished screaming.

He screamed at Naruto because he let himself be kissed and abused by a "creep".

He screamed at Sasuke for being that "creep".

He screamed at Kakashi just because he was there.

All three of them looked at Iruka, one pair of eyes were guilty, the other two looked completely indifferent. It was like they didn't even pay attention to anything that was being said to them. To further prove that point, Kakashi took out his book and Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo had all witnessed the kiss. It was real; all doubt had left them. It was most obvious that Karin was the one who screamed. Who wouldn't scream when they could see there dream being torn away from them?

They all lay very quietly down on the wet ground. Jugo and Suigetsu gave Karin annoyed looks.

"How many times do we have to do this?" Suigetsu whispered.

"The first time was you're fault for sneaking up on me." The red head answered in a tone that screamed of anger and maulings.

"She's right you know…"

"Yeah, whatever."

It hadn't occurred to Sasuke that the three imbeciles could follow him. It's not like he didn't notice them outside, that was the reason he kissed Naruto. To make and prove a point. He just wished he could have seen their faces, Karin's especially, because no person in their right mind couldn't tell that she was in "love".

He contemplated for a few minutes.

Kakashi should have known that they were out there too. So, why didn't he do anything about it?

Where was Kakashi anyway?

Wide-awake, Naruto's eyes darted to the each of the four corners of his room. Something was here, and it wasn't pleasant.

Not Sasuke. Definitely not Sasuke.

He wasn't sure weather whoever was in there was telling him straight out that he wasn't alone, or that it had something else in mind.

'I wish Sasuke was here…. I wish Sasuke was here.'

"Ugh! NO!"

Naruto's head turned sharply. He let out a screech that could wake the dead.

"How long has it been… since I saw the moon in the sky, or felt the wind."

A tall man staggered against a stone crypt. He stared up at the moon and sneered.

"Who the fuck cares," his companion interrupted what he was about to say "Were being called, It sucks because I wanted some fucking time to myself."

He bounded across some graves towards the other.

It's not like I want it to be short.

Cookies for anyone who can guess the two at the end. It's not that hard really; I pretty much gave it away.

If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to expand my usage of characters. I hope I can fit in every "main" character that's appeared up until now.

Some pretty weird things have happened in the manga. I won't spoil any of it for you readers.

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and especially to the ones who wrote how I could improve. Guess I'm not a shity writer.


	12. Realize Crack

Realize Crack

So Karin totally ruined the blonde's night, and she was proud. Like a pittbull who just mauled the mailman proud. "What for?" many may ask, but no doubt she knows it herself. "What did the last sentence really mean?" most would question while drinking a nice cold glass of orange juice on a hot summers day. But for Naruto, that hot summer's day was more like the last day of summer where he realized that he'd unfortunately been ruining his own life. Thoroughly been ruining his own life to be precise.

A Vampire?

Looks like Naruto just realized what he'd been doing for the past few weeks. His face contorted into a sickened expression. Well, one had to admit it had been eventful. All the injuries and molestations aside, not many teenage boys can claim that they'd met a vampire. A creature of the night that feasts on the blood of defenseless mortals.

Would have been better if he weren't the defenseless mortal to begin with. Cowering in corners and talking to things he couldn't see, he was ashamed of himself. From that shame sparked a brave fire in his meager little pathetic soul.

"Get the fuck out."

His head tilted slowly to the intruder. His face bore an expression of… well he looked like a demented sunshine clown.

Karin backed up slightly; she raised an eyebrow at his direction. Here she was thinking that Naruto was an innocent human she could scare away with the flash of her fangs. Sasuke had said something along the lines of Naruto being like small animal. Sasuke didn't mention rabies.

"Ggggrrr"

The red head looked UN-nerved. She took another step back. He growled at her, and she was scared. Oh! What would Orochimaru think now? A lowly human, making her even freak out in the smallest degree. This is blasphemy!

"Umm… Well ok then," she put her hands up in front of her. She glanced towards where Suigetsu and Jugo were standing. They both looked at her and then to the floor indicating that they didn't want to get involved. Not in the least now that Naruto seemed to magically mutate from freaked out to just plain freaky.

So freaky that he noticed her looking at the other two.

His clown grin widened.

"So you brought your buddies along to 'dispose of me' right?" He didn't leave time for an answer.

"You must be after Sasuke then aren't you? What other reason would you be here? Well good news because I don't give a flying fuck about him. What the hell was I thinking?! No, it was probably the old house fumes from living in this… this… Old House!" He started pointing to the walls.

"I'm crazy! It's coming through the woodwork. Hahahaha!" He fell to the floor and shifted from side to side.

"Good job Karin," Suigetsu stepped out of the shadows along with Jugo. He looked down at Naruto. "You didn't scare him, but you did make him go loopy."

"Sasuke's not going to be happy."

Weeellll…… This is sure pathetic….. I'll have a longer chapter up by Mid-March to make up for this…ummm….crack?

I've been lazy for about a year… Do any of you have a request? (that is if any of you are still reading….)


End file.
